Harry Potter and the Year of the Second War
by LupinLover88
Summary: Harry's sixth year, right after OOTP. Hbp does not apply. Shows Harry's sixth year, as well as what's going on in the order in the war against Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the year of the second war

Chapter 1

It was happening again. Sirius was falling through that accursed veil, and once again there was nothing Harry could do. That look of surprise and shock would be something Harry couldn t forget, not in his lifetime. But this time, it was different. Sirius was falling in slow motion, as if someone had simply flipped a switch on a remote control.  
He looked directly at Harry and said, It s all your fault, I did it all for you! Harry stuttered. No! I didn t mean to, I just didn t know! Harry yelled but to no avail. Sirius just looked at him as he slowly fell through the veil.

Harry woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his forehead. That wasn t the first time he had dreamt that. It was more of a regular occasion, and every time he woke up feeling sad and worthless.

He got up and began to get dressed. It was almost six in the morning, about time for the Dursleys to get up. He slowly went downstairs, to find everyone sitting around the table eating quietly. No one even acknowledged his presence. That s how Harry liked it. Ever since the incident at King s cross station, the Dursleys just ignored him, No more threats, and no more complaints about headwid, just... quiet. It was as if, Harry had disappeared and anything Harry might have done in the passed to annoy them, just didn't anymore. They simply looked passed it. Harry knew they hated him being there even if they didn't say. He could hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia muttering about him in their bedroom at night, but that was the last of Harry's worries.

He quickly ate his breakfast, and then went upstairs to his room. There waiting for him, was his pet owl Headwig.

"Hey girl," Harry said soothingly as he took the two letters she had for him. The first he knew was from Ron from his less than neat handwriting. The next, he thought had to be from lupin. He had the neatest handwriting. He tore open his letter from Ron.

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? Did you do your homework? Hermione! We've got weeks! Anyways Harry, did you know that the Chudley cannons got a game next week against the tornadoes? Oh and Harry make sure to do your potions homework. Hermione! Well we've got to make sure our homework is done in time you know. Plus you can talk to him about quidditch anytime. Well it's better than talking about homework isn't it? Anyways Harry I hope they win! The cannons I mean. Hope you're having a good Holiday!

Ron and Hermione

For the first time in a long time, Harry let out a laugh. It looked like Ron and Hermione had been using a quick quotes quill, but a... reliable one that wrote literally everything that was said. He carefully folded it up, and slowly opened the next one. He was a bit tentative about this. The last thing he wanted to hear from Lupin was about Sirius how it wasn't his fault and all that. It was his fault and Harry knew that, no matter what Lupin or anyone else said. So he didn't need to hear it again. Sighing, he unfolded it and began to read.

Dear Harry,

First of all, I have a message to deliver from Mad-eye. He says to please take to write a letter every three days, or else he personally will come and hex the Dursleys in to the next century. Also, I wanted to tell you how deeply sorry I am. Sirius, was one of my best friends in the whole world and I know how hard this must be for you. However, he would not want you to grieve. He would want you to move on, live your life to the fullest just like he did. It s not fair that you spent so little time with him, and I so much. I also want you to know, that what happened, it s not your fault. I know it s so easy to assign blame on yourself, I did the same thing. If he hadn t been so cooped up in the house, if he was allowed to get out. If only I had tried to convince Dumbledore, all sorts of thoughts. However, all that, doesn t change the fact that Sirius is gone. Please, don t let his death eat you up inside. That would be the last ting Sirius would want for you. I hope that through this, you and I can become closer.

Remus 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the year of the second war

Chapter 2

Remus sat in the drawing room staring at the fireplace and his book alternately. He had a day off from working for the order, and had meant to spend it reading and generally having a quiet day. However, his mind wandered and it of course led to brooding. He knew he shouldn't, knew that brooding never helped, but that didn't help. Sighing, he tried once again to concentrate on his book. After five minutes of trying, he closed the book placing it on the coffee table in front of him. He got up, and grabbed a piece of parchment from the mantelpiece.

He had wanted to write a letter to Harry, but still didn't know what to say. Now however, he had his excuse, Alastor had wanted him to deliver a message. So, he sipped his tea, sighed for the billionth time that day, and began to write tentatively.

"Are you really going to do it?," Ron asked. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all in Ron's room.

"I don't see why not," Fred said.

"I mean we are of age aren't we? Plus, we're out of school so there won't be anymore reasons as to why we can't join," George said.

"True, but I doubt Mum will be happy about it," Ron said.

"Plus, you shouldn't go in to these kinds of things lightly," Hermione said.

"Well, I think it would be totally wicked if you two joined," Ginny said.

"Well, it's about time," Fred said.

"Yeah, we've been waiting since what last year? When we were of age?," George said.

"Yeah, so are you ready"?," Fred said with a mischievous smile.

"Born ready," George said.

"Oh yeah, and… you might hear a lot of yelling," Fred said. And with that, they made their way downstairs.

As they made their way, they both heard Ron whispering from above, "Good luck."

Molly was sitting in the basement kitchen, sipping her favorite tea and reading the daily prophet when Fred and George came downstairs.

"Mum?," Fred said.

"Hmm?," Molly said still slightly distracted by the news.

"We wanted to ask… if we could join the order," Fred said. Molly's head shot up and looked at the twins.

"Absolutely not!," Molly said sharply.

"Why not?," George said.

"It's too dangerous! You're not ready!," Molly yelled.

"But we're of age!," Fred and George said in unison.

"Yes, but you don't know what goes with become a member!," Molly said her face growing redder by the moment.

"That's not fair!," Fred and George said in unison once more.

"If Bill and Charlie can join, why can't we?," George yelled.

"They're responsible, you're not!," Molly said.

"It takes serious responsibility and dedication to be a member!," Molly yelled.

"What, are you saying that we can't join because you think we're not responsible? That's to fair at all!," Fred yelled.

"I don't care, you may not join!," Molly said.

"Well, we don't need your permission to join! We are of age, and can join whether you approve or not!," George said.

"How dare you say that to me!," Molly said standing taller.

"Is there a problem?"

All heads turned to find Albus Dumbledore standing in the stairway.

"Albus! Please, tell these two that they may not join the order!," Molly said .

"They won't listen to me, but I know they'll listen to you."

"Molly," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"They are of age, and out of school. If they choose to join, I don't see why they may not. Not that I don't understand your point Molly," Dumbledore said taking a seat across from Molly.

"Fine," Molly said huffily and sat down at the table.

"Boys, I expect to see you at the meeting next week?," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Fred and George said in unison.

"See you Wednesday then, at six."

"Yes sir," and with that, they sped upstairs to share the news with the others.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Albus?," Molly asked getting up with a sigh. She didn't like the decision Dumbledore had made, not one bit but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"No, I've got business to take care of at Hogwarts."

"Of course, but I did want to ask you," Molly said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering when you were bring Harry out of that place," Molly said frowning at the thought of Harry at privet drive.

"It'll have to be sometime soon," Dumbledore said.

"The sooner the better I think," Molly said and began to make dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the year of the Second war

Chapter 3

Harry was sitting by his desk, trying to keep his mind wandering by doing his least favorite assignment, from his least favorite class. Potions. Harry was no good at potions, but then again Snape breathing down his neck muttering insults certainly didn't help. However, homework during the holidays was just something Harry had gotten used to and this time, it kind of helped. Sighing, he dipped his quill in the ink pot when he heard a tapping at his window. He got up, and let Hedwig in. She had another letter tied to her leg. He gently took it from her and looked at it. He knew at once that it was a letter from Hogwarts by the seal on it, but it was thinner than usual. All the same, he broke the seal and opened it. It was a letter from Dumbledore. It only had two words written on it, along with a signature.

**Be ready.**

**A.D**

**Harry wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he folded it up all the same and put it in a neat pile next to all the other letters he had received earlier that day. He knew that he had to reply to them, or else people would get worried. However, he just didn't know what to say. Sighing once more, he took out two pieces of parchment and began. He started with Ron's and Hermione's letter. Writing to them was much easier than writing back to Lupin. He began to write.**

**Dear Ron and Hermione,**

** I loved the pen you two used. It's so much better than Rita Skeeter's don't you think? Maybe we can swap hers out with this one. Then we'd know what is really going on. Ron, yes I do hope that the Chudley Cannons win. I'm sure they will, the Tornadoes have never been any good. Also, yes Hermione I am unfortunately doing my homework out of sheer boredom. Don't worry Ron, I'll let you copy off mine. Anyways, I'll see you sometime soon I hope**

**Harry**

** He folded it up and put it on the side to give to Hedwig when he was done with the other one. He slowly dipped his quill in the ink again and slowly began to write.**

**Dear Professor Lupin,**

** Please tell Mad-eye that I'd pay to see him hex the Dursleys in to the next century. Nothing much is going on, the weather is as hot as usual, and the Dursleys are just ignoring me. I have no complaints about that, it's rather an improvement from the past years. I think Mad-eye terrified them in to silence. Anyways, I hope I'll be out of here soon.**

**Harry**

**He folded that up and tied them both to Hedwig, and she sped out through the window. He hadn't known what else to say. He didn't want to talk about Sirius, and well there was nothing else to say, that he was comfortable saying anyways.**

** A few days later, Harry was sitting at his desk, skimming through a transfiguration textbook looking for answers when he heard a loud pop from behind him. Harry swung around his wand out and pointed between the eyes of Mad-eye Moody.**

"**Why is it that you've always got your wand out in my eye?," Moody said in his gruff voice.**

"**Was like that last year wasn't it? And I told you to put it away before you poke someone's eyes out like you almost did now," Moody continued.**

"**Sorry sir," Harry said sheepishly putting his wand away, making sure to put it in his front pocket as not to displease Mad-eye farther.**

"**Well you ready to go?," came the cheerful voice of tonks.**

"**Yeah, just let me get my stuff. I didn't get much warning."**

"**That was the point," came the slightly hoarse voice of Remus Lupin.**

"**We didn't want the wrong sort intercepting the letter and knowing when you were leaving, or if you were leaving at all," Emmelline Vance said.**

"**That's why Dumbledore only sent a letter with two words. He thought you would get the gist," Kingsley said.**

"**Well I kind of did but guess not. I wasn't sure what exactly I should be ready for," Harry said standing up and starting to pack.**

"**May I?," Tonks said with a grin.**

"**Sure," Harry said. She took out her wand swept it over the room and said, "Pack!" As usual, everything packed themselves pell-mell. **

"**So, how are we getting out of here? Brooms again?," Harry said.**

"**No, better this time," Moody said.**

"**Portkey," Hestia Jones said.**

"**But I thought we couldn't make unauthorized portkeys," Harry said.**

"**You can't, but I doubt the ministry would care if an unauthorized portkey was made," Lupin said with a grin in his voice.**

"**Why? What's happened?," Harry asked curiously.**

"**Not now!," Moody said sharply.**

"**You'll have plenty of time to catch up once we get to HQ."**

"**I guess," Harry said lifting his trunk. Moody got out a worn glove, tapped it muttering, "Portus," and it began to glow blue. **

"**Come on, everyone grab hold, it'll go off in thirty seconds," Moody said. Everyone took a hold and with a flash they were gone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the year of the Second War

Chapter 4

Harry tumbled in to Tonks, who as we know don't have the best balance. There for, they ended up landing hard on the floor slightly short of breath from the trip.

"What a landing," Ron teased as he and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Ron!," Mrs. Weasley chided as she got up from the kitchen table.

"Are you all right Harry dear?," she asked concerned as Harry picked himself up.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Well all right, if you're sure. Why don't you go on upstairs and get yourself settled?"

"Sure," Harry said grabbing his trunk and following Ron and Hermione upstairs.

"So, what's up?," Ron asked as he plumped down on his bed.

"Not much," Harry said dropping his trunk at the end of his bed and plumping down as well.

"Have you been doing your homework?," Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione," Harry muttered.

"Really?," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I told you didn't I?"

"Oh did you see the amount of homework Snape assigned us?," Ron asked.

"Yeah, that is so unfair," Harry complained.

"Well, if you did it when I did you might not be so whiny about it, Ron," Hermione said as she began to write on a piece of parchment.

"Yeah true, but that is the difference between you and me," Ron said getting a chocolate frog from a pile on his desk, and throwing one to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said catching it and tearing it open.

"Who'd you get?," Ron asked stuffing the frog in to his mouth.

"Dumbledore again," Harry said with a mouth full of frog.

"Swallow you two," Hermione said. They laughed.

"Where's Fred George and Ginny?," Harry asked.

"They should be up here soon, I think," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Fred and George have been helping Mum clean as a punishment for playing a prank on her," Ron said with a grin.

"What sort of prank?," Harry asked interestedly.

"You see… Well… Fred and George had this new item in their joke shop and well.. They needed someone to test it on," Ron said.

"Yeah, but that's a poor choice don't you think?," Harry asked.

"It wasn't meant for Mum. It was actually meant for Ginny."

"What was it supposed to do?"

"It was supposed to make you talk gibberish for at least half an hour," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"You see, this morning at breakfast Fred and George put in a bit of Gibberish powder in to Ginny's Cereal, or so they thought. But then things somehow got shuffled around and well… that bowl became Mum's and well… you know the rest," Ron explained.

"Yeah, so there for they spent the entire day doing chores for Mum."

"And Ginny?"

",""Not sure, I expect she'll be here sometime soon," Hermione said.

Then at that moment Fred and George along with Ginny busted through the door, with red faces.

"If Mum asked, we've been in here for the past twenty minutes," Fred said.

"Why? What'd you do this time?," Ron asked.

"Well it was rather an accident," George said sheepishly.

"What?," Hermione asked looking up from her textbook.

"We'd rather not say," Fred said his face growing redder by the moment.

"Why what is it?," Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little mishap. You three will cover for us won't you?," Ginny asked with an appealing smile.

"Sure, but I wonder what it is you three did," Ron said shoving another chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Anyways," Hermione said returning to her textbook.

"How have you been Harry? It's nice to see you," Ginny said with a smile.

"All right, I guess. The usual, but what's been going on at the Ministry? Lupin mentioned something, but I never got the full details," Harry said.

"Don't you read the Daily Prophet?," Hermione asked putting her quill down.

"Not really, maybe skim it here and there but what?," Harry asked curiously.

"Well, the ministry's pretty much in shambles," Fred said.

"Well not shambles, but it's real hectic over there, considering they just learned that Voldemort's been back for a year now, and they've been in denial," George said.

"And Fudge?," Harry asked.

"He's trying real hard to keep his position. The wizengammot want him removed, and they've reinstated Dumbledore of course," Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's almost like the old days when Fudge would send owl after owl asking Dumbledore for advice. He's started doing that again," Ron said.

"How do you know?," Harry asked.

"Overheard Bill and Dad talking about it," Ron replied.

"I see, but is it likely for Fudge to keep his post?," Harry asked.

"Not really, considering how many people just hate him now," Fred said.

"And Umbridge?," Harry asked.

"Oh she got fired. Fudge fired her himself. I think it was a way of appealing to the people who want to get rid of him," Hermione said.

"Well that's one piece of good news," Harry said.

"Oh we've got more news," Ron said excitedly.

"What?," Harry asked with interest.

"You want to or should I?," Fred said turning to his twin brother.

"How bout us both?," George said grinning back.

"What is it?," Harry asked impatiently.

"We joined the order?," Fred and George said in unison.

"What? Dumbledore let you join?," Harry asked in surprise.

"He had no choice but to," Fred said.

"Yeah, we are of age, and out of school," George said.

"Wicked! So when's your first order meeting?," Harry asked.

"Tomorrow, at six. Can't wait," Fred said.

"Yeah, I still think that's totally wicked," Ron said. Then the door opened and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in.

"Harry Dear, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. He is in the drawing room."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'll be right there," Harry replied. She nodded and softly closed the door as not to wake the pictures in the hallway.

"I wonder why he wants to see you Harry?," Hermione said.

"Dunno, but be right back," Harry said. He stood up, and quietly went out the door.


End file.
